We Are Not So Different
by Wandering Letters
Summary: A summoner who has been a long time member of the League decides to choose a The Exile one day. From the moment he chooses her, he instantly feels a connection to her. After a year of working together with her, he finds himself having strong feelings for her. The surprising part? The feeling doesn't seem to be one-sided. RivenxSummoner/OC. Rated upped to M for lemon.
1. We Are Not So Different

**(A/N): Now that FF finally updated their character rosters for League Of Legends, I present to you my first official League Of Legends fanfic! I'm a tremendous fan of this game as I'm sure you may have read from The Blade Of Order, which is my OC fanfic. I plan on writing unrelated stories with all of my favorite female champions pairing up with a summoner (taking some inspiration from WaddleBuff though not going so far into the lemons xD).**

**This first one is going to be with one of my favorite female champions: Riven. I've browsed fanart after fanart (especially Ganassa, look him up if you've never seen his female LoL champion art) and ever since her release I've just loved how she plays and also her lore. I've always wanted to write something with her and here it is!**

**I hope you all enjoy this first attempt at a League Of Legends fanfiction!**

* * *

**We Are Not So Different**

It was another harsh day of matches in the Fields Of Justice and I was exhausted. I kept myself occupied with matches to take my mind off of my personal problems outside the League. As I released the hold I had over the champion I chose this time, I used what energy I had left to bring her back into to the large lobby area. After channeling the teleportation spell for several seconds, she appeared in a flash of blue light. I stumbled from exhaustion but she was already there to catch me.

"Are you alright summoner?" she asked in concern.  
"I'm fine Riven...just very tired," I replied.

She helped me into a chair and took a seat beside me.

"This is the 30th match this week," she said.  
"I'm sorry if I kept choosing you so much," I said with a lazy tone.  
"Oh no it's perfectly fine summoner...but the reason I say this is because you've spent a lot of time here; is everything well?" she asked.

I didn't expect such compassion from a supposed Exile.

"I've just been trying to clear my head of personal problems," I replied.

I nearly fell down when I rose in an attempt to get a drink and she was again there to support me.

"Can you teleport us to your room summoner?" she asked.

I closed my eyes and mustered all my remaining energy before managing to bring us both into my quarters. I immediately collapsed on her back but Riven was a strong woman. She lowered me to my bed and lifted my legs onto it.

"You really need to take a rest," she said.  
"Thank you Riven," I said.

She smiled at me.

"It's no trouble; we're friends after all aren't we?" she said still with that smile of hers.

I felt heat rush through my veins and I was sure that my cheeks were red though my hood hid them from her view.

"Yes...we've become good friends since you've joined the League," I said.

She nodded and rose to her feet.

"Would you like something from the cafeteria?" she asked.  
"Anything; I'm not picky," I replied.

She nodded and left. I allowed my eyes to shut as I slowly allowed myself to drift off into a nap. I couldn't take my mind off of Riven; she and I had become so close. Similar to her status as an Exile, I was an outcast during my younger days at school and the Summoning Academy. I was a very good student but I made little to no friends until I finally reached the League. I was a summoner who chose champions I liked rather than to choose randomly. I usually worked alongside Shen and Rammus but once Riven came into the picture, I felt a connection almost immediately. From that moment, she and I were instantly partners that clicked like clockwork. I knew exactly how to make use of her unique abilities and occasionally, I would even allow her to have control of herself to take actions of her own accord. Unlike other summoners, I didn't allow myself to get into Riven's memories; I believed this was one of the reasons why she was so easy to befriend. Her life in the past was in the past for a reason.

I woke up once I felt a tug at my sleeve. I opened my eyes to see Riven beside me with a tray sitting on the end table. I smiled as she handed me the tray.

"I tried to get some of everything," she said.  
"Thank you...I appreciate it," I said gratefully.

I looked to the clock to see that I was asleep for nearly an hour. I still found it hard to believe that she stood in a line for that long to get me food.

"You look a lot better," she said.  
"I guess I just needed a little break," I said as I bit into a sandwich.

I offered her an apple and she happily took it before biting into it and nodding in content. After a few minutes, I put the tray aside but for some reason, Riven still did not leave my room.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

She looked at me blankly for a few seconds.

"May I ask...why you've chosen me of all of the champions to partner with so much?" she asked.

She rubbed the back of her arm and looked towards the wall. I knew precisely what she as feeling from the look in her eyes.

"You and I...we're not so different," I said.

She turned to face me as she joined me on my bed.

"I may not have literally been exiled and forced to wander Runeterra...but I know what it's like to feel alone," I said as my eyes narrowed.

I pulled my hood back. She focused more on me.

"When I was growing up, I was never able to settle into one place because my parents constantly traveled and as soon as I settled into one place, I had to move on to another and I had no choice in the matter," I continued.

I felt a fire light inside of me; it wasn't very often that I spoke about my past or my feelings.

"When I decided to become a Summoner, my parents disowned me saying I would never make something good of myself," I continued.  
"You've proven them wrong many times over," she said.

She was right; many of the Summoners in the League knew my name and I was in the League since it's early days. The champions I worked with also knew my name and never argued when I selected them (except for Nocturne and Brand but they just hated Summoners in general). Riven and I have been working together ever since she first joined the League about a year ago and she and I showed a particular brand of chemistry that I simply could not describe.

"You're not alone anymore Summoner; you have friends here and I'm sure that you're not a failure in their eyes," she said.

I could see longing and sadness in her eyes.

"The same goes for you Riven," I said.

She stiffened and her eyes locked onto mine.

"Your days of wandering are over and as long as you're here, you're never alone and you can always come to me," I said.

She smiled slightly at my words. I felt the same heat developing in my cheeks and also within myself. Was I...growing fond of her?

"Summoner...there's something I want to ask of you," she said.

I scooted closer to her and put a hand on hers.

"Name it," I said.

She looked at me with a gaze I had never seen before.

"I want...you to kiss me..." she whispered as she moved close to me.

My eyes widened at her request. My heart rate suddenly doubled as I lowered the hood over her head. I had chosen her Redeemed form in our last match together and she didn't change her clothes. Her white hair was the perfect length for my tastes. To say she was attractive did her no justice. To say she was very attractive was as simple as one could get in describing the woman sitting before me, now with a red tint in her cheeks and an intoxicated look on her face. It was completely evident to me that she felt this way for a long time but was unable to bring herself to reveal it until now.

I placed a hand on her cheek and brought my lips to hers. It felt incredibly awkward as I had never kissed a girl in my entire life until this very momeny but she didn't move away. After a few seconds, she scooted closer to me, wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me as close as space would allow. I felt like I was in a different world with her connected to me like this. She tasted sweet with the apple she just ate leaving a tang in her mouth and I could also taste coffee which she must've drank during her wait in the cafeteria line. After a few seconds, I broke the contact.

"Wow..." I said in awe.  
"Summoner?" she said softly.

I looked down at her.

"Please...kiss me again," she whispered.

I happily obliged, this time being daring enough to allow my tongue to poke her lips. She opened her mouth slightly and our tongues locked together in a battle that was largely a stalemate. Her arms were wrapped around my neck even tighter than before as she pressed me against her petite but sturdy form. After several minutes of bliss, she broke away from me with a smile on her face.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that Summoner," she whispered.  
"I would never have thought that you would have such a fondness for me," I said humbly.  
"I've had plenty of time to grow," she said with a smile.

I leaned off of her and scratched the back of my head nervously. We weren't friends at first; Riven was very cold to everyone after her harsh life as an Exile. She wandered Runeterra for a very long time, trusting in absolutely no one and she carried that personality into the League. When I first chose her, she was silent and refused to trust me. After several months, I realized that she began to soften up, even going so far as to apologize for her occasional outbursts of rage whenever I made as mistake in a match. After nine months, I decided to confront her about her past. She knew I had the power to simply read her mind and learn it all but I respected her enough to allow her to tell me if she so wished. She declined at first but promised me that she would tell me one day.

That day came when another Summoner tried to have his way with her. She escaped his clutches and from that day onward, she confided everything to me as she felt I was the only one she could trust with her feelings and past. She felt like an abomination who deserved nothing but the worst of fates but I did everything I could to let her know that I wouldn't abandon her; I knew that she was a strong woman who had her reasons for doing what she did. She felt lost and that she fought all for no reason. I was no Noxian but I could imagine how much she loved her country to feel the need to put herself in self imposed exile out of guilt.

I lay a hand on hers.

"I'll never think of you as a failure...remember that even after the days we are no longer together," I said.

Riven smiled at me and I noticed a few tears cascade her cheek. I wiped them away with the excess of my robe sleeve.

"Thank you summoner..." she whispered.  
"My name is Kit," I said.

She looked at me in shock.

"I appreciate you driving home my title but I think that we're close enough for you to know my true name," I said.

She smiled.

"I have two favors to ask of you," I said.

She looked at me intently.

"The first is that I want us to spend more time together," I said honestly.

She smiled and nodded eagerly.

"The second..." I said as I held her hand.

I pulled her towards me.

"Is another kiss," I whispered.

She revealed her pearly white teeth and her cheeks were red.

"I'll do them both on one condition," she said.

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"If you allow me to sleep here instead of downstairs beside Gangplank and Jericho Swain; they're ridiculously annoying at times," she said.

I smiled at her.

"What's mine is yours," I said.

She removed her jacket and her armor and I gave her one of my shirts to change into to hide her undwear from me. She walked into my bathroom and I took the opportunity to remove my robe, leaving me in a pair of long pants and a white shirt. She returned with her hair no longer pinned up and the shirt slightly able to cover up to her thighs. She climbed into the bed and met my lips once more. She wrapped my hands around her back and leaned forward, deepening the connection between us. I smiled into the kiss and after several heated minutes, I broke away from her.

"I...don't think that what you say will come to pass Kit," she said softly.

I was utterly puzzled as to what she was referring to and my face caused her to laugh softly.

"The days that we aren't together...I don't want to leave your side," she said.

I felt my cheeks heat up and I nervously let out a breath and laughed.

"I don't either...but a better man could come into your life who can give you more than I ever could...it doesn't help that I'm an Ionian so it would probably be frowned upon you news of our...relationship reached back to Noxus," I said.

She didn't seem fazed by my words.

"I love my country...but I can live with an Ionian man being my significant other," she said.

With that, she lay her head on my chest. I smiled as I waved my hands to douse the lights of my room. It wasn't long before she was fast asleep in my arms.

We really weren't so different after all.


	2. Outcasts No More

**(A/N): You the readers have spoken and may I present to you the conclusion of We Are Not So Different! I hope you've all enjoyed the story and here's hoping I can write a good lemon scene. I apologize for any OOCness and I hope I got everything down right considering this is the first lemon I've written for League Of Legends.**

**Be sure to check out my other League Of Legends fics if you enjoyed this one! I appreciate all the support you all have given me.**

**Sit back, relax and enjoy the show!**

* * *

**Outcasts No More**

"Kit?"

I turned to see Riven at my door, dressed in sleepwear. I yawned as I rubbed my eyes.

"I'm sorry for waking you; I just got back from the match," she said.

"It's no problem, how did it go?" I asked.

"We lost but it was a good battle," she replied.

I nodded as I scooted over to give her room but to my surprise, she crawled onto the bed and sat in front of me.

It was four months since that fateful night in which we revealed our feelings for each other and we were happily commited to each other. I made it a point of duty to take her out at least once every two weeks though we still spent a lot of time together working at the League. Riven became a much more popular choice for a champion as of late and she had to spend much of her time in the Fields Of Justice but I didn't mind at all; she came to my quarters every night to sleep.

She held one of my hands.

"Kit...I've been doing a lot of thinking...and I want to know something," she said.

"What is it?" I asked as I sat up.

She blushed profusely.

"Am I...attractive to you?" she said.

To my surprise, she removed the large t-shirt covering her body to reveal a green two piece underwear set. It was lacy...just the way I liked it. My face had to have reached it's deepest shade of red ever as I gazed at her gorgeous body. Riven was a well built woman and despite her deceptively small body type, she possessed immense strength and agility. The constant training she does kept her in amazing shape and I hadn't seen a woman with as good a figure as hers. Her hair was at it's usual length and she wore a small necklace that I got her for our two month anniversary which was the insignia of Noxus. She never removes that necklace unless she was going to bathe or swim. Her breasts were a modest size though not large, her figure was like that of a swimsuit model albeit a little more toned and her rear was the perfect size for my hands.

I was thoroughly puzzled as to why she was doing this; we had agreed to keep our relationship away from getting physical to prevent the discovery of our relationship by the League; it wasn't a widely accepted idea for a Summoner to have intimate relations with a Champion.

"Of course you are...you're the most attractive woman in this world," I replied.

She blushed deeper as she held my hand.

"I...want more," she whispered.

I knew exactly what she meant by that and I swallowed some air.

"You want us...to..." I began.

"Kit...you have no idea how good you make me feel whenever you're kissing me or touching me...it's almost maddening," she said.

She tightened her grip on my hand.

"It's...very difficult to be with you and not...crave more," she said.

I opened my mouth to say something but she silenced me with a finger.

"I know it's risky...I know that we made the agreement but I can't stand it anymore...I want this more than anything," she said.

My eyes softened as I scooted closer to her.

"Are you sure Riven...once this happens, there's no turning back," I said.

"If I were to bear your child...it would make me the happiest woman alive," she replied.

My eyes widened as she smashed her lips against mine. After several seconds, she separated her lips from mine but didn't move far.

"Please...Kit..." she pleaded.

She held my hands and placed them on her body. I felt my control slipping inch by inch. Her scent was minty with lilacs and her skin felt so smooth and inviting that I had to shut my eyes tight in an attempt to control myself. I started panting in a desperate attempt at getting oxygen to my deteriorating brain.

"Don't you love me?..." she asked.

"Of course I do...more than anything," I replied.

"Then why is it so hard to believe that I want to give myself to you..." she said in a melancholy tone.

I pulled her to my body and gazed at her eyes for several seconds before taking a breath.

"You've given this a lot of thought...and if you're sure then I'm not going to decline," I said seriously.

I pulled her waist to mine and looked at her eyes. Her flushed face indicated that her hormones were intoxicating the flow of oxygen to her brain and her eyes looked as if she were drunk. I smashed my lips against hers and she immediately caught me in a tight embrace as she feverishly returned the kiss. That liplock soon turned into an intense lust filled tongue lock our hands explored every inch of each other without boundaries. She quickly removed my shirt and started to trail kisses from my lips to my chest, causing me to moan softly in pleasure. Her skillful hands moved to my pants and I hastily kicked them off before leaning up and cradling her.

My lips explored her neck right down to the valley between her breasts. I found myself lingering there, tasting her outright delicious skin which sent her into a frenzy of soft moans which did nothing but spur me on more. I gently unfastened the bra as I lowered her to the bed, never removing my lips from hers. I broke away and removed the bra, revealing her perfky breasts. The ordinary man would've lost complete control of himself and taken her like a wild baboon at this point but I decided to be gentle; it was her first time. I enveloped a nipple in my mouth and applied gentle suction while one of my hands massaged the other one.

She moaned my name as her hands pulled me closer.

"Please...don't stop...it feels so good..." she moaned.

I didn't disappoint her as I moved my mouth to the neglected breast, causing her to moan even louder. I ventured down to her abdomen and kissed the fabric shielding her womanhood. That seemed to set her off as she immediately pushed me to my back and pinned my arms down. She moved her lips to my ear.

"Stop teasing me..." she growled.

That seductive tone sent a massive flow of heat through my body and I felt a certain area begin to pulsate painfully beneath my boxers.

"Like you haven't done it before," I teased.

She smirked at me and I leaned up once her grip loosened. She immediately ground her hips against mine, causing me to grunt loudly in pleasure. I gave her an absolutely carnal look as she hastily drew down my boxers. I practically tackled her to her back, drew her panties off before looking at her, my intent clear. I lowered my head towards her shaved womanhood and let my tongue enter. Her head shot skyward and she moaned loudly. Her hands gripped the back of my head, urging me to continue. I darted my tongue in and out, tasting her essence and finding myself liking it immensely. My hands held onto her thighs as I began to lick more feverishly. Her body squirmed from my actions.

"Don't stop...please don't stop..." she begged between her heavy breaths.

I didn't disappoint as I continued my tasting for several minutes until she pulled me up to her face and shoved her tongue into my mouth. At this point, my member was throbbing painfully and I moved from her lips and looked at her, non-verbally letting her know my intent. She nodded and I entered her in a subtle but gentle thrust; it was her first time and my last intention was to hurt her.

Forget every other feeling of pleasure. No food, no drink, no sport and no magic gave me as much pleasure as this. She gasped and clung to me as she pleaded for me to continue. I obeyed her as I developed a steady pace. Every thrust I did, I went slightly deeper until I began to sheath my entire length inside. I however felt something pop inside of her and I realized that I had just taken her virginity. I refused to look down at the possible sight of blood and I mentally chanted a cleansing spell, hoping that it would keep the blood out of both our sights. Her moans became soft screams as she tightened her grip, her nails digging into my back.

After several minutes, she pushed me into the wall behind me before impaling herself on me. I grunted loudly and held onto her waist as she developed a pace of her own. Her lips found mine and her hands pressed against my chest as she slammed herself harder and harder. I began to feel dizzy from the overwhelming waves of pleasure flowing through me but she continued, moaning and groaning my name and how good it felt. She soon stopped with a final slam and I suddenly felt a surge of adrenaline.

I picked her up and carried her to the wall across from us before lifting one of her legs onto the dresser and one again sheathing myself inside of her. Her arms clung to my neck and she rested her head on my shoulder as I sped up, gripping her rear and giving it constant but gentle pressure. It wasn't long before I felt myself losing steam and pressure building up in my member. Her walls suddenly tightened and her head turned skywards as she climaxed, spilling her essence all over my member. I felt myself spill inside of her and I had to use a hand to keep myself stable and the other to prevent her from collapsing. I panted heavily as did she. After recuperating for a brief period, we moved back to my bed.

"I didn't expect for you to have a carnal side," I said with a smile.

She blushed as she rested her head on my chest.

"Speak for yourself," she replied.

I chuckled heartily.

"It's not my fault that you drive me insane," I said.

She looked at me, resting her chin on her forearm.

"You used magic to keep the blood from appearing didn't you?" she asked.

"What gave it away?" I asked.

"The fact that I didn't bleed when I lost my virginity to you," she replied.

I nervously scratched my head.

"I wasn't sure if it would change the mood...so yes I did," I confessed.

"Thank you...even during the act you took my well being into account," she said.

I smiled as I drew the covers over us.

"Kit?" she said.

I looked down at her.

"I love you," she said.

I kissed her deeply for several seconds before looking at her again.

"I love you too...and I always will," I said.

At that point, the memories of being alone finally left my mind and I hoped it did the same for her because as far as I'm concerned, we were outcasts no more.


End file.
